Sueños
by Kaori Indx
Summary: A veces nuestros sueños pueden devolvernos a las personas que más queremos a nuestro lado, pero al despertar podemos sentir el duro peso de la realidad y no siempre sabemos cómo sobrellevarlo. Este es un pequeño corto de Weiss x Yang, espero les guste el drama porque para mí es mi vida. Saludos!


Hola! Decidi escribir un pequeño One-Shot solo porque me sentía muy sad, para los que han leído algunos de mis trabajos saben que lo mio es el drama y que a veces puedo ser realmente muy dramática, mas cuando estoy un poco triste. Solo comparto porque estoy trabajando en algo que me tomara mas tiempo y no quiero perderme mucho de publicar cosas, aunque sean pequeñas. No suelo escribir historias cortas porque me gusta dar mas desarrollo, pero creo que esta vez hare una excepción. Gracias a los que leen y que estén muy bien.

Oscuridad, silencio y angustia, algo en el aire no estaba del todo bien. Un escalofrió intenso recorrió su espalda, una calle conocida apareció ante sus ojos, un aroma fue captado por su nariz, una silueta hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran y una voz resonó en sus oídos.

"¿Weiss?" pregunto una suave voz, el pánico invadió su corazón por un segundo, su mente estaba confundida entre correr a abrazarla o correr en dirección contraria.

Sus ojos bajaron la mirada, al volver a mirar al frente vio la misma silueta, escucho la misma voz de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba sola, una persona más estaba ahí. Compartían un beso, la imagen solo le causo un sentimiento… dolor, dolor fue todo lo que pudo sentir, un ahogo en el pecho como el que debe sentir una persona asmática, una taquicardia digna de una persona que acaba de recibir un golpe de adrenalina.

Las imágenes desaparecieron cuando ella corrió en sentido contrario, la llevaron a su casa, estaba sola como siempre. Alguien tocaba la puerta, ella abrió y con confusión pudo notar que era la misma persona que paralizaba sus sentidos, de quien acabada de escapar, literalmente. No se dijeron ni una palabra, solo se sintió de un segundo a otro rodeada por los fuertes brazos que alguna vez la acariciaban, el aroma que tanto amaba invadió su nariz, la voz que le ponía el mundo de cabeza volvía a chocar con sus tímpanos.

"Perdóname… perdóname…" Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar salir de los labios de la rubia antes que su vista se fuera a un espacio completamente blanco.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, casi saltando en su propia cama, su frente tenía sudor y su pecho aun dolía del recuerdo. Ella tomo su teléfono, estaba desorientada y poder recordar al menos que día era, podría darle una pista de donde estaba, en que tiempo, en que situación.

Más calmada por fin lo pudo comprender, de nuevo todo había sido un simple sueño, un suspiro abandono sus labios, siempre eran tan reales.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama, los sueños se estaban volviendo frecuentes de nuevo, su mente los odiaba ya que desestabilizaban sus pensamientos, causaban que un impulso naciera de su corazón, una casi necesidad de saber cómo estaba esa persona y su mente debía actuar como rienda, una rienda que la forzaba a descartar la idea, la convencía de que solo traería más angustia a su vida, una esperanza de un amor correspondido como en el pasado y que era imposible en el presente.

Weiss volvió a acariciar la pantalla de su teléfono, escribió con cuidado un nombre que fue su mundo por años, pero antes de que su teléfono pudiera buscarlo retrocedió el menú y lo lanzo a los pies de su cama, su mente quizás tenía razón, hablarle no solucionaría en nada su angustia, quizás solo causaría un nuevo sentimiento aún más molesto… amor, era lo único resurgiendo de las cenizas una vez más.

"Yang…" soltó con nostalgia.

Habían pasado meses, meses desde que se forzó a si misma a dejar de tener contacto con la rubia, ella había sido su compañera, su amante, la mujer de su vida si quería ser cursi, su amiga si quería apegarse a la realidad de los últimos años, un recuerdo si quería ponerlo en el contexto actual. Un recuerdo que llenaba aun su corazón de sentimientos cálidos.

"Compréndelo Weiss… eso se terminó" dijo casi como un regaño para sí misma.

Si, había terminado, Weiss había perdido, ella lo supo desde el día que pudo notar que le causaba mayor sufrimiento que alegría, la albina había decidido aprender a vivir sola una vez más.

"Vuelve…" Pensó en voz alta. Era una petición absurda que vagaba en su cabeza esporádicamente, una petición que canalizaba a través de canciones, canciones que podían hacer que su cerebro se sintiera comprendido, que la hicieran saber que ella no era la única persona en el mundo que sentía esas emociones "La respuesta será como siempre… me quieres, pero no puedes estar conmigo, no de nuevo" susurro antes de levantarse de la cama, su alarma acababa de sonar indicándole que el trabajo la esperaba.

Tomo una ducha rápida, su desayuno fue ligero ya que su estómago se sentía revuelto y le pidió al chofer que no se molestara en llevarla, ella deseaba caminar esa mañana.

La empresa familiar de los Schnee demandaba mucho trabajo, ella estaba bien con eso, recordó que antes se burlaba de su ex novia por ser una adicta al trabajo y ahora, irónicamente, ella había seguido el mismo camino. Su trabajo ahora era su vida, después de todo ¿qué más tenia ella? el motivo por el que se levantaba había cambiado, sus tiernos saludos de cada mañana habían sido reemplazados por E-mails de reportes financieros, llamadas de negocios y mensajes de texto para resolver problemas en la compañía. Sus noches también cambiaron, antes ella dormía tarde aunque muriera de sueño para poder hablar con Yang y pasar tiempo con ella, ahora seguía durmiendo muy tarde, pero solo por insomnio, problemas de trabajo y lecturas ligeras de amores que si funcionaron.

Ella deseaba estar muy ocupada ese día, que su trabajo la agotara de tal forma que la idea de hablarle se esfumara. Weiss realmente necesitaba un café ahora mismo, decidió desviarse y pasar a una cafetería que odiaba, no le agradaba su sistema de trabajo y aun así recordó que alguna vez recorrió toda la cadena buscando algo que su novia deseaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó los lentes de sol, simplemente entro y pidió su café helado, al contrario de su interior nublado y gris, el día era cálido y soleado. Justo como Yang, pensó.

Maldijo sus pensamientos de ese día, se sentía girando alrededor de algo que no le hacía bien, pero que aun así no puedes apartar de tu mente porque lo amas y su simple recuerdo te da una sensación de felicidad, sonrió al recordar que Yang la llamaba masoquista. Decidió sentarse a beber su café, el lugar estaba casi vacío, era lógico la mayoría de las personas si tenían un horario que cumplir y a esas horas ya debían estar trabajando. Las ventajas de ser gerente, pensó con una suave sonrisa que no duro más de segundo.

¿Sería más fácil si la tuviera cerca de mí? ¿Podría lidiar mejor con estas emociones? Se preguntó. Al menos sabría cómo esta, si está bien, si es feliz, pero no siempre eso compensa otro tipo de emociones que seguro la controlarían… los celos, eso que descubrió que era propensa a sentir si se trataba de Yang. Recordó que justamente esa fue la razón por la que se alejó de ella también, los profundos celos que sentía de saber que alguien más tenía el corazón de la rubia, Weiss sabía que las personas no le pertenecían a nadie, que la libertad era lo principal, que habían personas que solo se cruzaban en tu camino para llegar a otro destino, no para permanecer a tu lado. El real problema de la albina, fue que ella de verdad pensó que ambas eran el final del camino para la otra, que estarían juntas por siempre como en las películas o novelas románticas, y eso no era verdad, pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Si cuando veía su sonrisa su vida cambiaba. ¿Cómo podía mirar esos hermosos ojos color lila suave, si ya no le pertenecían? Weiss no podía soportar no ser la persona que ahora amaba la rubia. Ella acaricio el costado de su frente, un pequeño dolor de cabeza se asomaba para hacer más extraño su día.

Termino de tomar su café y salió del lugar, la hora se había pasado rápido y su junta debía comenzar en 15 minutos, lamentablemente tendrían que esperarla, ella llegaría en 30 minutos más y no tenía intenciones de acelerar el paso.

Cuando llego a la empresa familiar, efectivamente estaban todos esperándola para la junta, ella tenía la esperanza de que los subgerentes se encargaran, pero nadie quiso empezar sin Weiss Schnee. Su mente se vio forzada a volver a la realidad, comenzar a trabajar y tomar decisiones, decisiones que de estar erradas podían costar millones en pérdidas, nadie le había dicho que sería fácil, pero ella soportaba muy bien la presión, de hecho siempre pensó que era cuando mejor podía trabajar. Tomar acción cuando todo era un caos era su distintivo, siempre salir adelante, siempre solucionar cualquier cosa, algo que en parte agradecía a su ex amor también, ella le enseño mucho, ella formo gran parte de su nuevo carácter, ese carácter que jamás pensó podría tener.

Su mente volvió una vez más a caer en los recuerdos, recordó su juventud, recordó cuando solo era bien llamada Ice Queen, cuando nadie podía llegar a ella sin tener que sortear una enorme pared de hielo, donde los sentimientos no le importaban, donde las personas eran simples juguetes para cumplir sus caprichos, donde su depresión y soledad la mantenían cautiva. Ella era un caso perdido, todos lo sabían y no se molestaban en intentar cruzar la línea, todos la trataban tan superficial como ella los trataba, hasta que apareció Yang Xiao Long. La rubia era extraña, siempre parecía de buen humor, con grandes sonrisas y malas bromas, por alguna razón su atención se posó en la Ice Queen de la escuela. Weiss no tenía interés mayor de socializar con nadie, ella solo quería estudiar e irse a casa, pero Yang la buscaba, le hablaba aunque Weiss no pareciera de humor, le contaba chistes aunque la albina no se riera ni la mirara, pero ella nunca se rindió, nunca la vio como un caso perdido y hasta parecía ser una verdadera amiga. Yang había logrado entrar al corazón de Weiss, le tomo tiempo, pero ahí estaba y jamás saldría, pasaron a ser como hermanas de alguna manera… eso hasta que cupido les canto al oído y se enamoraron, su noviazgo solo se podría describir como hermoso, pero difícil. Esas dificultades se sobrellevaron por años, pero el destino deparaba otros planes, la relación termino de forma triste y después de mucho tiempo Yang por fin se había vuelto a enamorar. Weiss por su parte se limitó a alejarse y dejarla ir porque no pudo soportar ser solo su amiga, pero eso no cambiaba en nada las cosas para la albina.

"¿Weiss?" escucho a una persona hablar. La albina aclaro su garganta.

"¿Qué ocurre Ruby?" pregunto gentilmente viendo a la chica de rojo entrar a su oficina.

"¿Todo está bien? Te veías algo ida en la junta de esta mañana, además no has pasado a revisar los documentos que te dije hace una hora"

"Oh… es verdad" Dijo la albina acomodando el fleco de cabello en su frente. Ruby comprendió que algo estaba en la mente de su amiga, salió por un momento y volvió con dos café de máquina.

"Ok Weiss, ven aquí y hablemos" dijo la mujer de cabello corto, sentándose en el sofá que Weiss mantenía en su oficina para descansar, la albina fue en silencio donde su amiga y se sentó a su lado bebiendo un poco de café.

"Es solo… lo de siempre Ruby…" Dijo acariciando el borde del vaso con sus dedos. La chica de ojos plateados se fijó en ella por un momento, tratando de buscas las palabras correctas.

"Weiss… Tú sabes lo que te diré"

"¡Lo se Ruby!" respondió un poco alterada "Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo simplemente un día decir '¡Oh Dios! Creo que desde hoy ya no la voy a querer más, al demonio todo, soy libre' no funciona así" Vio a su amiga suspirar ante su tono y comprendió que debía controlar sus nervios o solo causaría un ambiente tenso con Ruby.

"No han pasado unos días Weiss, son años, si no pones de tu parte tampoco van a mejorar las cosas. ¿No consideras aun salir con alguien? Creo te podría hacer bien para distraerte" Weiss clavo sus ojos azules en su amiga.

"Tú sabes que lo he intentado, pero simplemente no funciona, son personas que solo están interesados en mi posición social, son hombres que solo me ven como un premio y además…"

"No son Yang… ya lo sé" Respondió Ruby adelantándose, supo que había acertado cuando Weiss bajo su mirada afectada "Yang es mi hermana y dios sabe que la amo, pero me preocupas Weiss, no pareces avanzar y tú sabes que ella dio vuelta la página…"

"No me recuerdes lo obvio Ruby. Simplemente no me hagas caso, estoy un poco sensible porque soñé con ella, pero estaré bien" Dijo finalmente Weiss poniéndose de pie, odiaba ver la compasión en los ojos de Ruby, era algo que le desagradaba del mundo y prefería fingir que todo estaría bien… algún día.

"De acuerdo" fue lo que dijo la chica antes de caminar hasta la puerta "Piensa en ti un poco" dijo por última vez antes de abandonar la oficina.

Weiss apretó los puños con fuerza, ella quería mucho a sus amigos, pero por alguna razón estaba cansada de los consejos. Todos podían tener razón, todos podrían estarla alentando a seguir porque de verdad se preocupaban por ella, pero eso no la ayudaba, solo la hacían sentir que debía fingir siempre estar mejor, ser fuerte, llevar bien su ruptura y que lo estaba superando con el tiempo, aunque nada de eso fuera verdad. Todo el mundo le daba consejos, pero todos los consejos solo apuntaban a un lugar… que ella hiciera lo que ellos querían porque les haría sentir que la estaban ayudando, pero no a su felicidad, a nadie le importaba si realmente estaba bien o solo fingía estarlo, después de todo si ella fingía bien, los demás podían sentirse aliviados de la carga de ayudarla.

Así continuo su día, distraída y perdida, pero con mucho trabajo que la traía a la realidad.

Poder irse a casa a eso de las 8 PM fue una bendición, no porque le gustara quedarse más tiempo en la oficina, sino porque faltaba menos tiempo para terminar el día y dormir, al salir si acepto que el chofer la llevara de regreso.

Llego a su departamento y tiro las llaves al mueble como siempre lo hacía, se preparó una buena taza de té esta vez y se sentó en su sofá a mirar la tv. Cambio perezosamente por los canales sin nada interesante que ver realmente, decidió cambiar el modo y escuchar música. Si había algo que amaba era la música y los bailes, ella tenía un don para aprender canciones y ritmos fácilmente, desde muy pequeña tomo clases de canto y daba conciertos por indicación de sus padres, pero en ocasiones se preguntó si en otra vida habrá sido bailarina, a ella le gustaba mucho ver a las personas bailar, era casi un vicio y por algún tiempo sintió que era muy afortunada de que Yang supiera bailar y lo hiciera la mayoría del tiempo, Weiss amaba eso también de ella. Weiss se rasco la cabeza un poco estresada, de nuevo Yang estaba en su mente.

La albina se acomodó en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas, se permitió pensar un momento en eso, evitarlo no parecía estar dando resultados. Recordó algunas de las últimas palabras que cruzaron esa noche que se despidieron. Espero que seas feliz, un día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, eso fue lo que Yang le dijo.

"Lo bueno tarda ¿verdad?... He esperado tanto tiempo Yang… pero lo bueno no parece querer venir, mucho menos volver…" Dijo mordiéndose los labios para evitar una lagrima saliera de sus ojos. "¿Me olvidaste ya?... ¿Por qué? Tú eras mía, yo era tuya… ¿Cómo pudiste seguir adelante?..." Weiss suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas.

"Te extraño tanto… nadie es como tú, he intentado tanto hacerme fuerte, pero nunca aprendí como olvidarte, siempre volvíamos como dos polos opuestos que se atraían irremediablemente, aunque el destino se empeñaba en separarnos, dudo que solo con tiempo pueda borrar toda nuestra historia" Se preguntó si estaba loca por hablar sola, pero a estas alturas era mejor que nada.

Cada mes que pasaba sin la rubia era más difícil que el anterior, Weiss no podía recordar como era su vida antes de tener a la Yang a su lado y ahora había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por construir un presente nuevo, pero era un presente falto de vida, solo motivado por el deber y las obligaciones, no por diversión y amor, eso la agotaba de cierta forma. Ella volvió a tomar su teléfono y lo miro sin desbloquearlo.

"¿Debería volver a intentarlo?" Se preguntó. Ella lo había intentado tantas veces, incluso siguió estúpidos consejos, pero no funcionaban, pese a la distancia ella seguía enamorada "Te quiero…" era lo único que salía de su corazón, y aunque le parecía estúpido ella la seguía esperando, no conscientemente, pero todo se lo indicaba, después de todo alguna vez la albina le dijo que ella sería su amor eterno.

Weiss se levantó bruscamente del sofá y apago la música de la televisión.

"Debo respetarla… ella eligió… y no fue a mi…" Weiss soltó la lágrima que contenía, la limpió rápidamente con el revés de su mano sintiendo su garganta apretada en un nudo "Solo quisiera oír tu voz una vez más… haber podido darle un último beso…" se mordió los labios y fue a su habitación, para lavarse los dientes y dormir.

Una vez en la cama, Weiss se disponía a dormir, el día había terminado, no era la primera vez que le ocurría y deseaba que fuera la última, pero sabía que era pedir demasiado. Su subconsciente parecía también amar a Yang, cada cierto tiempo le regalaba sueños con ella, a veces felices, donde ella volvía al pasado o viajaba al futuro y tenía una vida a su lado. Otras veces eran tristes, donde la veía feliz con alguien más y le dejaban un vacío que nada llenaba.

Daba igual, Weiss estaba acostumbrada y siempre supo que el día que Yang se fuera se le haría difícil, ella se acostumbró mucho a la rubia y ese fue su error, pero nunca podría arrepentirse. Ella simplemente cerro los ojos y le rogo a su mente compensarla, deseando que esta noche fuera uno de esos sueños donde podía estar con Yang, abrazarla con tanta fuerza y besarla como cuando estaba a su lado, ojala ella pudiera vivir siempre en esos sueños.


End file.
